Portent
Portents are automatically-used inventory items with effects such as healing players who fall below a certain amount of health. They are made with divine energy, gathered from wisps. Regular portents are tradeable while attuned portents are untradeable and have higher healing or damage. Some portents have a corresponding Sign that has a similar affect, such as Portent of life and Sign of life, which perform the same function and share cooldown. Others can stack such as Portent of item protection and Sign of item protection allowing them to be used together for an increased effect (not exceeding 5 items protected). Restoration Restoration portents heal the player when they drop below 50% health during combat. Attuned portents heal by 100% of the original food's value, and normal portents heal 75%. Dropping below 50% health by other means, such as failing at Thieving, will not cause these portents to activate. Attuned portents have a Constitution level requirement for their use and offer a similar amount of healing to their component ingredient, essentially becoming automatically used food. Restoration portents do not stack nor do they consume adrenaline when used. Only one portent may be used at a time, although there is no limit to how many portents could be carried in inventory. There is no Divination level needed to use the portents, however, you need to have the Divination level to make the normal and the attuned portents. Restoration portents take effect at the point of 50% health. If the first one doesn't heal you above the 50% mark, the second one won't take effect until the player first exceeds 50% health and then falls below it again. Because the healing effect of portents is applied after receiving damage, a portent will not allow the player to recover from an attack which consumes all of the player's life points. When the player drops below 50% health with multiple portents in their inventory, the highest level portent will be consumed (subject to requirements). The player requires both the appropriate Divination and Constitution levels to consume an attuned portent of restoration, since they are untradeable. However, if the player uses a temporary boost to create the portent, they would be consumed normally even after the boost wears off. Certain special boss attacks, such as the Queen Black Dragon's fire walls, will not trigger portents of restoration. This is likely an oversight by Jagex. Degradation Portents of degradation are available to make after Fate Of The Gods. They heal the player while damaging your opponent if your life points fall below 50%. Item protection The portent of item protection automatically allows the player to keep an additional item when a player dies. The portent will be consumed after the effect is applied. Portents of item protection can stack with one another, with the sign of item protection, or with the Protect Item prayer, for a total of 5 kept items. Life The portent of life resurrects the player after death and provides 25% of the base life points. The portent has a 1 hour cooldown of in-game time coupled with the sign of life, and it cannot be used in PvP areas. The portent of life does not work everywhere. When fighting Vorago, the player will not be able to enter the fight if killed by the initial 50,000 damage. Additionally, the portent of life will not function if Vorago pushes you off the cliff at the end of the fight. Passage Portents of passage allow you to pass through dungeoneering skill doors that you normally cannot get through up to a certain number of skill levels above the door requirement. These portents can only be created within Daemonheim. If a player attempts to open a skill door with a portent with multiple tier portents in their inventory, the lowest appropriate tier will be used. Portents do stack with skill boosts. For example, if a door requires 105 Woodcutting, you can boost Woodcutting to 102 and then use a Portent of Passage II to get through the door. fi:Portent Category:Portents